(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device with a fuse part and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming a fuse part in a copper line of a semiconductor device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spare circuit or extra circuit is formed in a semiconductor device in order to prevent defects of a semiconductor device, and when defects in a semiconductor device are found, the spare circuit or extra circuit substitutes for the defective part. In addition, a trimming process is performed so as to modify characteristics of some circuits for applicable purposes.
Such a repair or trimming process is performed by disconnecting a predetermined portion of a metal line through illumination of a laser thereon. Such a disconnection of a metal line is performed by a blowing process. A fuse refers to such a metal line that is disconnected by illumination of a laser, and a fuse part is a region where such fuses are aggregated densely.
However, a conventional method of forming a fuse part in a semiconductor device has several problems.
Firstly, when a metal layer to be used as a fuse is directly connected with a copper line which is directly connected to the metal layer, moisture created in the subsequent blowing process may penetrate into a copper line through a blowing part. Consequently, the copper line which is directly connected to the metal layer may be corroded by the moisture.
In addition, when a laser used in a blowing process attacks a copper line, a short circuit between the metal layer and the copper line may be induced.
Since the above-mentioned problems cause a failure in a PCT (Pressure Cooker Test) which is one of the subsequent reliability tests, yield of semiconductor devices may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.